1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seating arrangement for a vehicle having one or more seats that are arranged so that they can be moved between different mutual positions along one or more rails on the vehicle floor.
2. Background Information
Motor vehicles that quickly and easily adapt to varying loading and transporting requirements are in ever increasing demand from modern customer groups. Such vehicles are referred to by popular terms such as mini-van, multi-purpose vehicle (xe2x80x9cMPVxe2x80x9d), sports utility vehicle (xe2x80x9cSUVxe2x80x9d), etc.
Vehicles of the above-mentioned type are often provided with movable seats. These seats can be arranged in a number of different configurations adapted to the special activities and areas of use. The seats typically are secured to the vehicle floor via attachments which are more or less easy for the user to manipulate.
A problem with such known solutions is that the seats and other equipment secured to the floor can only be moved within the vehicle in a relatively limited number of ways. To achieve a considerable increase in the loading area of the vehicle, one or more seats typically have to be released from the floor and lifted out of the vehicle. Additional problems often arise when looking for a suitable place to store the seats that have been removed. In addition, the weight of the seats is often not inconsiderable, giving some users difficulty in handling the seats.
The present invention solves the above problems by making available a seating arrangement for a motor vehicle. This arrangement is comprised of a number of seats arranged so that they can be moved between different mutual positions along at least two parallel rails extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in the vehicle floor. Each of the seats have a backrest part and a seat part and are slidably attached to the rails by means of coupling members. These coupling members enable the seats to be locked in a number of positions along the rails. The seat part of the seats is pivotably mounted in relation to the backrest part in such a way that it can assume a first, folded-down position and a second position in which it is folded up against the backrest part. At least one rail extends essentially in the transverse direction of the vehicle. This transverse rail connects the longitudinal rails to each other so that the seats can be moved, via the transverse rail, from engagement with one longitudinally extending rail to the another.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the seating arrangement comprises a driver""s seat and at least three passenger seats. In a use position, a passenger seat is placed alongside the driver""s seat and two passenger seats are placed behind the driver""s seat and the passenger seats. In a storage position, are all placed alongside the driver""s seat with the seat parts in the folded-up position.
According to a preferred embodiment, the vehicle has, in the traditional manner, a driver""s side located on one side of the vehicle and a passenger side located on the opposite side of the vehicle. Rails extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle extend further forward in the vehicle on the passenger side than on the driver""s side.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the seating arrangement comprises a driver""s seat and at least three passenger seats. In a use position, a passenger seat is placed alongside the driver""s seat and two passenger seats are placed alongside each other behind the driver""s seat. The two passenger seats placed behind the driver""s seat are, in a storage position, placed close behind both the driver""s seat and the passenger seat next to the driver""seat, with the seat parts in the folded-up position.
In a likewise advantageous embodiment of the invention, the seating arrangement has a driver""s seat and at least three passenger seats. A passenger seat is placed alongside the driver""s seat and two passenger seats are placed alongside each other behind the driver""s seat. The two passenger seats placed behind the driver""s seat can be moved between a first position in which they are secured, respectively, on one of the two parallel rails extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, thereby defining a space between the two seats, and a second position, in which they are both secured along the transverse rail immediately next to each other.
Preferably, there are at least two pairs of parallel rails extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle that are arranged in the floor of the vehicle. Each pair of rails are preferably designed to cooperate with a seat""s coupling member.
In addition, at least one pair of transverse rails is preferably arranged in the floor of the vehicle. Similar to the longitudinal rails, the pair of rails are designed to cooperate with a seat""s coupling member.
In a preferred embodiment, the rails also have an essentially rectangular cross section.
Moreover, the rails preferably have a slot that is open at the top and parallel with the rails. The slot width should be smaller than the width of the rails so that a partially open guide track is defined within the rails for cooperation with the coupling members of the seats.
By virtue of the invention, the vehicle seats can be placed quickly and easily in a plurality of configurations as required for different use situations. The need to lift the seats out of the vehicle for separate storage in a garage or the like; which applied in certain previously known solutions, is completely eliminated.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become evident from the following description.